


if you let me i'd worship you like a god

by OllieDeclan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Literally the softest thing i've ever written, M/M, Non-Sexual Body Worship, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally yaku just absorbs kuroo in this fic... so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OllieDeclan/pseuds/OllieDeclan
Summary: Yaku is in love.He does this so often it's like his own ritual, the same process every time. But Kuroo is there on his bed giving him those eyes and he can't say no. He doesn't think he has it in him.





	if you let me i'd worship you like a god

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gay, kuroo's gay, holy shit yaku calm the fuck down
> 
> please let me know if you want more gays being gay in the comments!

This ritual has become a craving for Yaku. The look in Kuroo’s eyes tells him the feeling is mutual. 

They make out, Yaku won’t deny that, all heavy breathing and groaning and fighting for control (he wins every time), and it fills him with a different kind of need.  
He has Kuroo wrapped around his little finger. Everyone with half a brain knows. He follows Yaku around like a puppy, eating his lunch with his legs in his lap or his head on Yaku’s. 

But he has to show Kuroo that he’s head over heels too. Completely, irreversibly, gone. And so he kisses him senseless and pushes him into the sheets and makes sure that Kuroo knows that every inch of Yaku is his, and his alone.

Yaku will work Kuroo up until he’s melting, literally. Knees wobbling under the weight and pupils so blown the brown has merged to black. There are no snarky comments left, only panting and a grin. 

Yaku will kiss Kuroo until the other starts to get tired, lips lagging behind. He always giggles at Kuroo’s ability to go from being fully clothed to being only in briefs while they’re kissing. It’s a feat, really, to pull those too-tight school pants down when his hands are occupied and there’s a leg between his. 

Occasionally, they look at each other. Lost in beauty and the endless time they have. In those moments, Yaku knows he’s giving the same lovestruck look Kuroo is but doesn’t have the heart to care. Tomorrow him will, when Kuroo mimics him, but there’s nothing quite like staring at the universe and have it stare back.

Kuroo goes quiet and gentle, once he has calmed down. His body stays flushed for a while, and it takes his pupils a few minutes to readjust, but Yaku doesn’t blame him. He puts on their cooldown playlist and gets to work, starting by kissing every one of Kuroo’s fingers on one of his arms, then his palm, occasionally making eye contact with a sleepy Kuroo who can only give a dopey grin in return. 

Both hands and arms are littered with kisses before Yaku starts on Kuroo’s chest, kissing all of the forming hickeys and following the curve of Kuroo’s muscles, ending just below Kuroo’s bellybutton and smiling as Kuroo’s skin jumps from the touch. 

“I love you,” he mutters after every few kisses, jumping down to Kuroo’s thighs and kissing the toned muscle. There’s nothing sexual about these sessions, just Yaku kissing Kuroo’s worries away. He makes sure to kiss the volleyball bruises on Kuroo’s knees extra gently, only just grazing his lips against the skin. 

“Roll over, love,” Yaku whispers, and Kuroo obliges, lying on his chest with his arms up, and Yaku starts the process again, this time starting from Kuroo’s neck, and working his way down Kuroo’s spine before beginning the process of kissing Kuroo’s entire back, nosing the outlines of his shoulder blades before he kisses them. He makes sure to kiss Kuroo’s sides, too. Worshipping all of Kuroo’s muscles, no matter how defined they are. 

Like always, by this point Kuroo is asleep, so Yaku presses a few longer kisses to the backs of Kuroo’s thighs. 

He leaves to do his teeth and clean his face, still awake but easily tempted by Kuroo’s sleeping figure.

Yaku rolls his boyfriend back onto his back, finishing it off by kissing Kuroo’s face, then his eyelids, and finally his parted lips.  
“I love you,” he says one final time, before lying down on top of Kuroo and nestling into him for the night.

The boy underneath him mumbles, soft. Arms cage him in and god, Yaku is blessed. The hand just under his shoulderblades draws what he can only assume to be kanji, calloused fingertips catching on bare skin. The other rests on his neck, half dug into the curling mess at the bottom of his head and half resting on top of his spine. 

Kuroo’s heartbeat is almost painfully slow in his ear, lulling him to sleep with a dull and comforting _thud… thud… thud… _that felt like home.__


End file.
